Falling Into the Light
by Ftkatyowser
Summary: Serexion was used to being the one that followed the targets. She was not used to the target knowing she was there. While trying to keep Riku away from Roxas and Xion, it becomes more and more apparent that she was in over her head. OC, takes place during 358/2.


**Falling Into the Light**

"_You promised."_

_His blue eyes locked onto my green ones, showing no emotion. I knew better. I knew this was tearing him up inside, but there was no other choice._

"_Please. Don't let somebody else do it first."_

_He walked towards me, his friends watching from behind him as he wrapped his left arm around me and slowly lowered his lips to mine in an apology- at least I think it was. It could have been sadness, or anger at making him do this. But either way, it had to be done. Knowing I was nearing my last moments, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his, savoring the last touch I would ever feel._

_And then his keyblade went through my abdomen._

* * *

**Chapter I**

The Castle Oblivion incident had left the Organization with tears. Five of our members died, having decided that they were going to try to overthrow the tier and take over themselves. Axel took care of them. Ever since, I have been sitting around the castle, occasionally wandering around in an attempt to find something to do. Which was a pity, because as the Organization's top spy, it was unpleasant to find nothing new to report.

I didn't have a number. I apparently wasn't special enough, or something. I never really knew why. I wasn't ever sent on any sort of mission except to spy and gather information. No weapon, no fighting skills, and only the most basic of the powers of darkness. Serexion, the informer.

I sat atop one of the many skyscrapers in the World that Never Was, resting my chin in my hands and looking around. I wish someone, _anyone_, was here to give me something to do, but everyone else was out on missions. Which left me alone, bored, and with nothing to follow. Maybe I should just go back to my room and read a book. I was about to leap off the top of the tower when a new scent hit my nose. It smelled like the ocean at twilight, right between day and night, when the scents of the sea are so much more noticeable. It wasn't Demyx- he had more of a freshwater smell, and I could taste the salt on the top of my mouth.

I stood up and started along the line of buildings, following the scent up towards the highest skyscraper. Maybe a new nobody had made their way here? If that was the case, I should inform Xemnas. I did a running leap and scaled the side of the next building, landing softly on the roof and looking down. Strange- the person the scent belonged to was wearing one of our cloaks. He wasn't one of us, that was for sure- he was about as tall as Axel, but he smelled like a bonfire, and I had already established that this new person smelled like saltwater. I slid my hood up in an attempt to be less noticeable, crawling along to the edge of the ledge to get a better look. The scent grew stronger and I crinkled my nose- I never had been a fan of the ocean, and on top of that this person was not a nobody. I tucked my black braid into my cloak, cursing my decision to not let Axel cut my hair as it just slid back out again.

How did a somebody get into this world? You needed a dark portal to get here, and not everyone could summon one of those. Nobodies and those that command darkness are the only ones that could, and it had been a long time since anyone had fought against the darkness-

Except the Keyblade wielder's friend. The one that walked twilight. What was his name? It started with an R. Rie? Ricky? Rika? Riku? Riku. That's right. He walked twilight now.

He started to move, head hooded, and I followed, trying to figure out just who he was. If he was who I thought, Xemnas needed to be informed right away. If he was walking around the World That Never Was, then he wanted something. And we needed to figure out what.

I leaped off the building and landed catlike on the ground, sliding through the shadows to better follow my target on foot. He didn't seem to realize he was being followed, which I was thankful for. Not very impressive, from all the stories I've heard. Maybe it wasn't Sora's friend after all.

I followed him for another half a mile until he opened a portal and disappeared into it. I stopped and leaned against the nearest brick wall, wondering what the point was. He hadn't done anything but walk around downtown, and in broad light at that. I had managed to stick to the shadows closest to the building, watching his figure as it walked along the path. His shoulders were broad, and I could just imagine what it would be like to hold them and dig my nails in as he was on top of me- damn, I need to get laid. At least I had determined the gender. No female I had ever seen had such a desirable figure.

I pushed myself off the wall and turned, intending to walk back to the castle and inform Xemnas of my findings. Instead, I found myself hitting the ground as I was tackled, the scent of saltwater almost choking me as the breath left my lungs, hands pinned above my head by gloved hands and legs being held down by my own cloak as my attacker pinned it to the ground with his knees.

"Who are you?" A male voice came out from under the hood, forceful. "Why are you following me?"

I was in a bad position, very bad. First, I had let myself get caught. Second, I was being held down, and had no experience in any sort of combat. Third, I couldn't make a dark portal to save my ass. Following was my forte, but I always managed to get in the target's portal before it closed. Which meant that for all intents and purposes, I was screwed.

"Um, hello? You're the one that is in my home world, walking around for no reason. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Maybe if I keep him talking, he'll loosen his grip and I can get away.

"You're a girl?" the voice sounded surprised. He moved a hand and pushed my hood back, returning it just as quickly to my wrist. I narrowed my eyes at him, wiggling my wrists around. The hands on them only got tighter. "That's impossible. There was only one girl in the Organization. She died."

"Well, isn't that precious, someone did their homework. Now who the hell are you?"

"I asked first."

"You're in my world."

"You were following me."

"You smell like sea water at dusk. It's hard not to miss you."

It sounded like he suppressed a laugh as he reached up and pushed his hood back, revealing an angular jaw and long, spiky silver hair. His eyes were covered by a black cloth, wrapping around his head and tied in the back. His lips were curled up in a smile. "You're feisty." Riku remarked as I bucked up, trying to dislodge him from sitting on my hips. "Now that you know who I am, _what is your name?_" The last part came out threatening and the smile faded, and if I could see his eyes I was sure they would be glaring.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Tell me who you are, nobody." His voice got deeper and my name slipped out of my mouth before I could think to stop it.

"Serexion." I clamped my jaw shut, eyes wide, trying to figure out how the words had come out of my mouth when I hadn't intended it.

"Serexion." Riku let the name slide around his tongue. "What number are you?" His deep voice returned.

"Don't have one." I replied through clenched teeth. "Stop doing that. I don't know what you're doing, but I don't want to be forced to tell you things." I bucked my hips up again, trying to roll him over but failed. Riku's eyebrow went up.

"If I let you go, will you run away?"

"Hell yes."

"At least you're honest." Riku looked down at me- at least, that's what I assumed, seeing as I couldn't look at his eyes- and seemed to be regarding me with a look of interest. "You're part of the organization- you have the x in your name- but you don't have a number-"

I stopped struggling and relaxed, taking Riku by surprise as he fell forward onto me, face inches from mine. I laughed. "Sorry, honey, you don't get anything on the first date!"

He sat up, letting go of my wrists fairly quickly. I started doing the one thing that I could do, besides being ridiculously agile. I turned my head to the side, smirking, watching the dark form in the shadows start to take shape. After a second it took the form of a lynx, darting off into the shadows to find its recipient. I turned my head back, confident Riku hadn't seen anything.

"What was that?"

Ah, shit.

"What was what?"

"That form- it just jumped away- how-"

"Oh, stop your whining and tell me why you're here. You know Sora isn't here."

Riku's head snapped back from where he had been staring. "What do you know about Sora?"

"Oh, that brunette kid? Roxas's somebody? Um, I have no idea, to be honest. Something about being in an everlasting sleep until you get all of his memories back together. Something about being a keyblade wielder. Walks around with a dog and a duck."

"That's not what I mean." Riku's face twitched, but I couldn't tell why- damn that blindfold! Just needed to keep him talking-

"Well, if you mean that you want to know where Roxas is, I can't help you there. Probably in Axel's bed as always." Riku's cheeks gained a red tint. "Oh, comon now, you have to know that we nobodies have urges." I winked and bounced my hips to distract him from the portal opening behind him.

"I don't know or care, you little-"

"I'd get off of her if I were you." Demyx's melodious voice came from behind Riku and he jumped up, keyblade appearing in his hand and getting into a fighting stance in the blink of an eye. He would be fun to follow if I had too. He's fast when he's trying, it would be the first challenge in a while. I stood up, brushing my cloak off and walking to the blonde.

"Thanks, Dem. Ready to go?"

"After you!" Demyx smiled and mock bowed. I curtsied, laughing as I headed toward the portal. Before I could finish, I felt a hand grab my arm and whisper "You haven't seen the last of me." I whipped around, being hit by a sudden torrent of water that passed by me and missed its target as Riku vanished into a portal. "Sorry, Serex." Demyx smiled meekly and shrugged. "I tried to get him."

"No problem. Thanks for the bail."

"Anytime. Shall we?"

"We shall."

The portal enveloped us as we walked through into the Grey Area.

* * *

"You are sure he is looking for Roxas?"

"I dunno." I shrugged at the Superior, indicating my lack of knowledge at the situation. "I'm assuming so. I mentioned Sora and he got very upset."

"Did you tell him anything?"

"Nothing he didn't already know. He was mostly surprised that he found a girl member of the organization that didn't have a number. I don't think he was expecting me."

Xemnas leaned on his desk, resting his elbows on it and twining his fingers together. "Well, now that he knows you exist it's hard to keep the element of suprise on him. At least we know who wears the cloak." He closed his eyes, thoughtful, and then opened them. "Track him. Just monitoring, no confrontation. I take it you know his scent?" I nodded in response. "Good. I'll send you out tomorrow. Meanwhile, practice your feeble portal-making skills. You'll need them to keep on him."

"Yes, Superior." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Serexion?" I turned and looked at my Superior, who had a hard look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Don't let him near Roxas. He is an invaluable tool to this organization, and I will not have him leaving yet. Every precaution must be taken." His face turned harder as he looked me in the eyes. "Keep him away from Xion as well."

"Understood." I turned and walked out the door, unsure of where I was even going to start tomorrow. Not that it mattered. I would find Riku. I loved thrill of the chase. The only thing better was playing at the end.

* * *

"Uh-guh-oh-" My hands fisted into Axel's hair, slamming his mouth against mine and wrapping my legs tighter around his waist, forcing him in more. Axel's only retort was to run his fingers up my sides, flickering flames dancing and causing a mix of pain and pleasure as they left behind burns in their wake. I hissed against his mouth, pushing against him to roll him over, but he didn't oblige. Not surprisingly, he wasn't in the mood to play the game. He never was when he was in his own bed. "Where's Roxas?"

"Wasn't in the mood. Something's off with that kid." Axel groaned, thrusting deeper.

"He's always been a zombie."

"Not to me." Another groan, this time louder. I turned my head to the side, biting onto the pillow to keep from crying out as I started to get closer and closer. "Think it's something to do with Xion." He started shivering, typical of when he was going to climax. I groaned internally- what the hell did it take to get off around here?- but gave the obliged moan and shudder as Axel tumbled over the edge, collapsing on top of me. We stayed that way for a couple minutes before I pushed Axel off and sat up, pulling my skirt down and readjusting my cloak. I needed to get to my bedroom and take care of some of my needs.

"Hey, Serexion."

"Huh?"

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"Following Riku. We'll see how that turns out." I laughed a little.

"Eh, you're the best tracker of all of us. I'm sure you'll find him."

"Except for the whole can't make a portal thing."

"Not true. You can make them. Just not well."

"Oh, shutup." I hit Axel's leg, standing up and stretching. "Any plans tonight?"

"Laying in bed pining for my heart. Or for Roxas to show up. Either would work."

I took the opportunity to roll my eyes as I walked through to the door. "Sounds exciting. I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow."

Axel waved, curling up in a ball and getting ready to sleep. Typical.

* * *

The first portal, which was supposed to bring me to the forest outside Twilight Town, actually wound up landing me in the middle of a train track. I dodged out of the way, watching the train pass me as I mentally kicked myself for getting the ending location wrong, yet again. The first two times I wound up in completely different worlds. God, I hate pirates.

I stood up, inhaling. I was right in coming here. It was faint, but the smell of saltwater was in this town. So Riku hung out here. That was good to know. Also obvious. Walk twilight, hide in Twilight Town- too easy.

I walked towards the crack in the wall rather that try to create another portal, tucking my braid into the back of my cloak and flipping my hood up. The scent got stronger the closer I got to the wall- this was really too easy- and I slid through the opening, walking through the forest immediately outside it. I stopped to lean against a tree, almost nauseous from the scent of the ocean. I reached up for a nearby branch, intending to climb up to the top and watch. Riku wouldn't hide in the town. That blindfold- he was hiding from something inside him, so he wouldn't want to be around people. He'd have to show up eventually.

The front of my body hit the tree as my arms were pinned behind me, a hand reaching up and taking my hood off.

"So, we meet again, Serexion."

Damn. I knew it had been too easy. And I had fallen right into a beginner's trap. I was really rusty, that's for sure.

"Hello, Riku. Nice to see you again too." I smirked, pushing back with enough force to tell that he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I can't say the same." Riku leaned in closer to my ear. "Tell your boss that I don't want to be followed."

"Too bad, sugar. You put yourself on our radar, not the other way around."

Riku's arm pressed harder into my back. "If you're supposed to be tracking me, you're doing a bad job of it."

"Care to tell me some pointers?"

"Yeah. Try doing something to mask that smell of yours. It's fruity and ridiculously noticeable." Riku backed away and I spun around in time to see him back into a dark portal. I groaned in frustration. How was I supposed to observe this guy if he knew where I was at every turn?

I climbed up the tree, perching atop a branch about midway up. I had let this guy find me not once, but twice! What the heck was wrong with me? And now my lucky streak was gone- who knew how long it would take me to find him again. And that's if he doesn't notice me following him or I fall through a portal onto his lap.

I hope whatever deity was up there was having a good laugh at my expense.

* * *

Thanks for reading if you've read this far. This is my first OC, so try to bear with me as I develop the story. I'm trying to make her un mary-sueish as possible. She's been in my head for years, and she really just needs to get out on paper.

Review if you like!

-Ftkatyowser


End file.
